


Yes or Yes

by Marks_jae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, markjae - Freeform, yay another markjae fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks_jae/pseuds/Marks_jae
Summary: A drunk Mark proposes to Youngjae(original au)





	Yes or Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Markjae fic no one asked for! I hope you like it~

“C’mon Mark, you gotta go inside,” Youngjae all but groaned as he basically carried the older towards their front door. Mark grumbled something incoherent that Youngjae could only assume was an attempt at a reply. He heaved a sigh, his boyfriend was so hammered.

They had just got back from an outing with a mutual group of friends. And of course Mark drank the most. Jackson had challenged him to a drinking contest and Mark being one to never back down from a challenge accepted (and won) and now Youngjae had to suffer due to their antics.

Balancing Mark with one arm Youngjae managed to get the door open and pull his drunk boyfriend inside. He sat the man on the couch, too tired at the moment to carry him to bed, then fetched a glass of water in hope that he wouldn’t have to exhaust himself any further.

“Hey, I need you to sober up a bit so you could at least walk to bed,” he pat the older’s face gently trying to get him to open his eyes and focus on drinking the water.

“Carry me,” Mark drawled, eyes still closed.

“No. Drink this and use your own two feet.”

Mark pouted but complied, taking the water from his outstretched hand. Thankful, Youngjae decided to relax next to him on the couch as he waited for him to finish. Mark chugged the drink rather quickly, dramatically slamming the cup onto the coffee table when he was done.

“Feeling any better?”

“A little.”

“Okay let’s get you to bed,” Youngjae was about to get up when he felt Mark’s hand on his shoulder.

“Wait! I gotta ask you something!” he protested rather loudly.

“What is it?”

Instead of answering, the drunk man started patting himself down in search of something. Youngjae just watched on in confusion. This wasn’t the weirdest Mark has acted while drunk. Mark’s hands stopped on his pants pocket and he pulled out a ring and shoved it in Youngjae’s face. It was a simple silver band with three diamonds on it the middle one being biggest but not by much. It was beautiful. Youngjae took it and looked it over, wondering why in the hell Mark had drunkenly shoved it in his face.

“Marry me,” he slurred. Youngjae blank a few times out of shock not sure if he had heard right.

“W-what?”

“Marry me!” he sounded a bit more whiny and demanding this time.

Youngjae chuckled. Right. He’s drunk. He felt foolish for believing even for a second that Mark was being serious.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Because I don’t accept proposals from men drunk out of their mind,” he laughed lightly as put the ring down and stood up, preparing to carry most of Mark’s weight again. “Now it’s time to get you to bed.”

“B-b-but-”

“No ‘buts’ you need to rest,” he pulled Mark up on his feet and helped him walk to the bedroom.

The older stayed silent save for some quiet sniffling. Was he crying? Youngjae peeked at Mark’s face and indeed there were tears staining his rosy cheeks. A bit of guilt pulled at Youngjae’s heart strings as Mark tried to wipe his tears away only for fresh ones to fall and ruin his effort. Youngjae adored Mark, of course. Even if he was too tired to go along with his drunken antics he never meant to make him cry.

“Aw babe, don’t cry. I still love you.”

“Really?” his voice was timid. It broke Youngjae’s heart how unsure he sounded.

“Of course. Always,” he placed a tender kiss on the older’s tear stained cheek.

“Good,” Mark grumbled cutely as he crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Youngjae ran a hand lovingly through his boyfriend’s hair. He sure was a handful when drunk, but the younger wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

* * *

Mark woke up with an intense migraine. He swore under his breathe as th memories of the previous night filtered through the pounding in his skull.

“Stupid stupid stupid,” he groggily berated himself.

How had he managed to ruin something so meaningful? He had spent weeks building up the courage to pop the question only to mess up all his careful planning in a drunken stupor. He had to try again sooner rather than later. But first he had to take care of his aching head. Mark carefully got out of bed to freshen up and take some painkillers. When he finally felt fully awake and at ease he went on a search for the ring he had meticulously picked out for his boyfriend. If his fuzzy memory served any purpose, he believes he left in in the livingroom. He went into the livingroom and scanned the area for the silver band but didn’t see it. Confusion and slight worry set in as he looked around, checking under furniture and in the couch cushions. Still nothing. He’d be devastated if he somehow managed to lose the ring in his drunken haze.

“Youngjae?” he called out into the all too quiet house. Maybe he knew where it was.

“I’m in the kitchen.”

Mark entered the kitchen to see Youngjae sitting at the table with the ring twirling idly in his fingers. His gaze far away as if the object had him hypnotized.

“I was looking for that,” Mark approached him slowly.

Youngjae looked up at the sound of his voice, smiling softly at him, and handed over the ring. His expression was still aloof like he had something to say but wouldn’t voice it. After a beat of silence the younger finally spoke up.

“When did you buy that?” his eyes traveling to the ring again. His voice soft seeming as if he was unsure about what he was asking.

“A few weeks ago,” Mark’s voice was just as delicate, his nerves beginning to eat away at him.

“What’s it for?” Youngjae turned his inquisitive gaze towards Mark, curiosity swimming deep within his brown orbs. Mark felt his heart jump into his throat with the intensity of his gaze. That question must have been on his mind since the previous night.

“That’s uh, actually what I wanted to talk to you about,” Mark could hear the tremors in his voice and had to take a deep breathe before continuing.

“First off, I’m sorry about last night. It was stupid of me to propose to you like that.”

Youngjae let out a low laugh at that. There was no humor to it, sounding more sad than a laugh should. The sound only made Mark more nervous. He swallowed thickly forcing himself to push forward.

“That’s not how I wanted to propose at all. I wanted to wait for the perfect moment. But I obviously messed that up.” The last part was more of a grumbled afterthought. Youngjae’s eyes widened as Mark spoke, realization and understanding dawning on him. He continued to listen in silent shock.

“But if you’d allow me to try again, I’d like to do it properly this time.” Mark continued, sinking down on one knee and holding out the ring. Youngjae’s wide eyes were fixated on his ever move.

“Choi Youngjae, will you marry me?” Mark let out a shaky breath, a hopeful look on his face while waiting expectantly for Youngjae’s response. He was met with silence. Those few seconds felt like a millennium before Youngjae finally opened his mouth.

“Are you sure you’re sober?”

It was Mark’s turn to laugh, an embarrassed grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Completely sober. Promise.”

“Yes,” Youngjae breathed out. And he was laughing again. Loudly and full of joy this time. It was infectious. Mark felt warmth spread throughout his chest at the bright expression on Youngjae’s face. An overjoyed smile on his face, mirroring his  _ fiance’s. _

Mark slipped the ring onto Youngjae’s finger and pulled the man into an embrace, their lips meeting in an affectionate kiss, Youngjae giggling happily the entire time.

“I love you,” Mark declared, lips brushing gently over Youngjae’s still, “so much.”

“I love you. Always.”

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed! Kudos/comments are greatly appreciated (I'll try my best to reply this time)


End file.
